


Orders Unrefused

by Demi_Fae



Series: Obikin Kinkmeme Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dominant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fingering, Gangbang, I’m tagging a lot of things that are only there for a little bit, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Not A Happy Ending, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Partial Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Somnophilia, Spanking, Submissive Anakin Skywalker, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, a little bit?, a sprinkling of daddy kink, cumflation, fisting for like a paragraph, it controls the body but not the mind, there's just A Lot going on here that I need y'all to be prepared for, though not by choice, whoo boy this one is a doozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi knows exactly what he wants, and that’s Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi’s Chosen One, on his knees before him. So when he finally has the opportunity after a battle Anakin has lost, he takes it.Anakin hates every minute he spends in the Sith, Kenobi's, presence. He'd rather snarl than submit and fight rather than fuck, but it isn't as if he has much of a choice in the matter.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin Kinkmeme Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040745
Comments: 21
Kudos: 181
Collections: Obikin Kinkmeme, dark_fic





	Orders Unrefused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boredcomiccollector86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredcomiccollector86/gifts).



> **Kinkmeme Prompt:** Anakin can't win versus Sith Obi-Wan. He loses his arm and Obi-Wan takes him prisoner. Good thing Sith!Obi knows exactly what he wants. Anakin gets his arm replaced and while unconscious, a few extra adjustments made. Implants in nerves to increase his sensitivity, and a nice Sith made device, Anakin gets a type of control chip like programming imprinted on his mind that let's Obi-Wan control him verbally.  
> Obi-Wan wants him kneeling? Says key word and Anakin's body follows. Obi-Wan commands him to come? Anakin is a shuddering mess immediately. In fact Obi-Wan enjoys this aspect and increased sensitivity bc Anakin begs so pretty. Best of all - Obi-Wan tells him to forget? Anakin has no recollection of what has happened. And Obi-Wan can send him back to the Jedi until he decides he wants his perfect pet again for a little holiday fun.  
> -  
> There are a few POV switches in here and I tried to keep them consistent in scenes but I think a few times slipped by me, so as a general rule of thumb: Anakin refers to Obi-Wan as Kenobi, and Obi-Wan thinks of himself as Obi-Wan.
> 
> Also please be warned of many time skips! Some short, some longer, but imagine what you'd like

They were as close as brothers, knew each other as intimately as lovers. They were two halves of a whole, and together, they would have been known as The Team. The universe had connected them from birth, they were meant to be together, would have made the stars sing out their names- If only they weren’t enemies. 

Blue clashed against red, lighting up both their faces. They were close enough to feel the heat from their weapons, from their bodies. All their being was poured into fending off the others’ attacks, to try and claim victory for their own. 

Beads of sweat rolled down Anakin’s face as Obi-Wan watched. The younger’s arms were shaking, both flesh and metal, as he tried to fend off the Sith’s attacks. Their battle had been going on for a while now and it was clear to both parties that their dance would end before too long. 

"Give up, Skywalker," Obi-Wan hissed. They both knew the outcome of this battle, though the younger seemed determined to try and change it. 

"Never!" Fire burned in his eyes as he glared at the one who had caused so much pain and suffering in the galaxy. Caused so much pain and suffering for him. 

"You will not win this fight!" Obi-Wan tried to warn one more time. Even now Obi-Wan was holding back just slightly to keep from hurting Anakin too badly, but now the boy was almost asking for a punishment. 

"Wouldn’t you like to think so,” Anakin snarled into Obi-Wan’s face. 

“Oh darling, I know so,” Obi-Wan said before he spun away, twisting his saber and disarming Anakin, quite literally, in one clean move. 

Annan let out a loud gasp and clutched at the stump where his arm once was. Obi-Wan knew the hit wouldn’t cause any permanent damage this time around, as it had only cut off his mechanical arm, but it would still be just as painful as the first time around. 

_ It was impressive he was still conscious,  _ Obi-Wan mused. Most sentients- Anakin included, the first time- tended to pass out when a limb was forcibly separated from them. Well, it was no matter. 

Obi-Wan walked over to the swaying figure, who still tried to attack him as he neared. Obi-Wan easily spun out of the way as he came closer and lightly tapped Anakin’s forehead. “Sleep,” he commanded, and smirked in satisfaction as Anakin immediately crumpled. Obi-Wan watched his fall and traced Anakin’s figure with his golden eyes. He laid in the damp grass completely unconscious, vulnerable against everything until he awoke again. 

Another Sith might have taken the opportunity to kill the Chosen One once and for all, to chop off his head or stab him through the heart, but Obi-Wan was not another Sith. He had learned the advantages of playing the long game years ago. There were countless, better ways that Anakin Skywalker could be used rather than be removed from the chess board. 

Obi-Wan concentrated as he used the Force to lift Anakin up and turned on his heel back to his ship. It was time to check in on the progress of one of his personal projects.

* * *

_ He looks so peaceful like this, _ Obi-Wan thought to himself as he stared down at Anakin’s sleeping face. A light suggestion combined with the pain of losing his mech hand had put him out for the trip to Obi-Wan’s base back on Mustafar, at least until a sedative could be found. Obi-Wan had wanted to hold off on using anything until he absolutely needed to, as Anakin wouldn’t wake for hours as long as Obi-Wan renewed his sleep suggestion every once in a while. 

They’d made it back to Obi-Wan’s home, or the closest thing he had to one, without an incident. Obi-Wan had half-expected Anakin to suddenly awake in the middle of their trip but he hadn’t even stirred. Anakin had even been moved from the ship to the medbay without reacting, and anticipation thrummed in Obi-Wan’s veins as it seemed the Force was in favor of what he had planned. 

On the way to Mustafar they’d made a slight detour for a rather important little package, one that Obi-Wan couldn’t wait to try out. He was flipping it in his fingers now, careful not to let it drop. It wasn’t quite time for it to be installed, but it wouldn’t be long until the med droid leaning over Anakin asked for it. 

_ Speaking of the med droid… _ Obi-Wan watched it carefully. It’d been reliable so far, patching up whatever injuries Obi-Wan had needed. But it wasn’t Obi-Wan on the bench this time, it was something far more precious. If Obi-Wan caught even the slightest hint of pain from Anakin, the droid was going to be scrapped. It was a good thing droids couldn’t feel stress either, or Obi-Wan might have messed with it by telling him his entire threat only minutes ago. 

The droid continued to work on Anakin now, bent over his stump to attach a new one. Obi-Wan had taken every measure to ensure that the arm the droid was installing appeared the same as the one Anakin had lost in their battle. It would have the same colors, weight, response time, everything. The med droid had been able to salvage most of Anakin’s original prosthetic as well, and it could only help it appear normal. A few wires had needed to be shifted and a screw or two here and there, but just looking at it Obi-Wan would never have been able to tell the difference from the original. 

Obi-Wan grinned as he let his mind wander to what all he could do with Anakin’s adjustments. The possibilities were endless and his imagination was truly the limit here. Still the chip turned in his fingers and he examined it closely. It was so small, something that opened up doors Obi-Wan never considered before. 

“Chip,” the med droid demanded lifelessly, and Obi-Wan turned it over. Without hesitating for a second the droid wired the half of the chip Obi-Wan had had into Anakin’s arm and connected it to the other piece in Anakin’s skull. The chip there was under the guise of an arm upgrade, which would increase the reaction time from Anakin’s brain to his arm. It did that as well of course, but it was merely a cover for what Obi-Wan was truly excited about. 

“It is finished,” the droid said as he put Anakin’s arm back together. The piece in his arm hadn’t just been stuck into an open slot, it had been integrated into the technology itself. It couldn’t be removed unless the entire arm was, and even then, backups of the chip and its code floated in the attachment port and the chip in Anakin’s brain. There was no way Anakin would be able to remove all of the technology by himself and Obi-Wan would keep a close enough eye on him that even if Anakin did get someone on his side, he’d never have the chance to remove it. 

“You’re dismissed,” Obi-Wan answered absently as he took in Anakin’s face. Standing above him, it was much closer than he’d ever been able to get before without a snarl twisting Anakin’s lovely features. Though one might appear soon, with the chip installed and the sedative he’d been put under for the surgery losing its effectiveness, Anakin should be waking up any moment. 

Obi-Wan let one minute pass, then two. He bit back a sigh at Anakin’s lack of a response as he sat in his chair to get comfy to wait. He let his mind drift away. Obi-Wan had other things he needed to do, plans upon plans to finish drafting, droids to command, senators to butter up, and yet. 

Yet. 

He found his thoughts leading elsewhere, every time. 

Eventually Obi-Wan gave up on trying to finish anything productive and refocused on the Jedi before him. He was beautiful. All tanned skin and chiseled features, plush lips and golden hair. Obi-Wan hadn’t ever been shy about his attraction to the younger man but he’d accepted long ago that it would never be acted on. No matter if Anakin found him attractive as well (which he did, the Jedi was never subtle about anything), but he was a Sith. Anakin’s enemy. Even that could have been worked around, but any slight chance of a fun night had been shot out the window when Obi-Wan had killed half of Anakin’s troopers in a drawn-out battle. 

Obi-Wan sighed wistfully as he thought of Anakin’s anger that day, so bright and absolutely captivating. The argument the next time they’d fought had the same passionate anger, but none of the ashamed, curious attraction Anakin had had before. It was a shame Anakin was so hung up on that battle. He’d lost more troopers in more fights than the one he’d had with Obi-Wan, yet he could never set that aside for a night with Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped back to Anakin as a smalll movement caught his attention. He held his breath as Anakin stirred. Was he shifting in his sleep? Or waking back up? His unspoken question was answered a few moments later when a frown overtook the peaceful look that had been on Anakin’s face and he slowly came back into consciousness. 

It started with an opening of his eyes and staring at the ceiling. Obi-Wan smiled to himself when Anakin looked around the room, glazed eyes sliding right over Obi-Wan’s figure. Then his extremities started to twitch and he slowly came to. 

“What the…?” Anakin mumbled to himself. 

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he enjoyed Anakin’s jump far too much. It was almost adorable, seeing the Chosen One of the Jedi flinch like a startled animal. 

“Who-” Anakin’s eyes narrowed.  _ “Kenobi.” _

“The one and only.” 

“What did you do to me?” Anakin forced himself to sit up on the edge of his cot, both of them ignoring the shrieking of the machines he was attached to. The sheet that had been covering his torso slipped off of him to show the infirmary gown he’s been put into. 

Obi-Wan rubbed a hand over his beard as his gaze roamed down Anakin’s legs to the bare skin his shifting had revealed. “Isn’t patience one of your values as a Jedi?” He asked as Anakin blushed and folded his arms angrily. There was a slight flinch at the feeling of cold metal thorugh the thin material, but Anakin forced himself to stay his hands even as goosebumps covered his flesh arm. 

“Answer me,” he snarled, and Obi-Wan sighed. 

“I suppose we can train out your deplorable manners as we go along.” Obi-Wan ignored whatever words Anakin replied with- or snarled, more like- and stood to dust himself off. 

“Anakin, kneel,” Obi-Wan commanded. Without thinking the Jedi fell off the bed to his knees. Obi-Wan simultaneously loathed and loved the blank look on his face as he followed Obi-Wan’s order. Anakin was such an emotional Jedi, so beautiful and ripe for the Dark Side, to see him without any expression was a travesty. Still, there was only a split second before a mix of sheer panic and horror replaced it. 

“What did you do to me?” He asked, and Obi-Wan hummed. 

“Crawl to me,” he said, and Anakin was helpless to obey. He was fighting against every inch his hands brought him closer to Obi-Wan. The sight of the Hero With No Fear, the Chosen One, the most powerful Force- user on his knees before Obi-Wan… It was exhilerating, he had to admit. The chance to turn the Jedi before him into an apprentice that was there willingly even more so. The ability to make him do whatever Obi-Wan wanted was a powerful tool, and one he couldn’t wait to use. But he would also have to be extremely careful with it, lest his master's plans be thrown into disarray. 

Anger and a hint of fear twisted his features as Obi-Wan crouched down to gently tilted his head up. “Stay still and don’t speak,” he muttered thoughtlessly before Anakin could try something like biting his thumb off. 

“While you were out I had somewhat of an- experimental project installed.” Obi-Wan brushed his hand over Anakin’s temple where a barely-visible scar laid under his hair. “Just under here, in your brain, there is a chip. It’s coded to my voice, to understand all commands and force you to follow them, without compromising cognitive ability. It’s truly ingenious,” he mused, “What the right...  _ motivation  _ can convince someone to create.”

“Why?” Anakin forced through unmoving lips. 

“Why?” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow. “Why not?” He laughed as he felt Anakin’s intention in the Force, to rage and sneer and attack, but couldn’t do anything. 

“You’re going to stay with me, Anakin, to be used whenever I desire. You will not be able to fight against me, you will not be able to escape, you will not be able to refuse anything I command. When I decide we are done here you will not remember anything until I command it again, and you will come running when I say so.” Obi-Wan grinned up at Anakin. “Nothing to say?”

“Fuck… you…” Anakin grit out. The words were nearly unrecognizable, but Obi-Wan knew his meaning all the same. 

“Oh no,” he smiled with his teeth on full display. He caught Anakin’s chin between his hands, bringing it up to stare into his eyes. “I’d much rather fuck you.”

Anakin’s presence reeled back in the Force, completely taken aback. Obi-Wan could feel his shock and terror- and a split second of arousal, soon replaced by disgust and horror- before it was replaced by anger even Obi-Wan was impressed by. 

Obi-Wan brought Anakin up to his knees and walked back to the bed, sitting down onto it. It was still warm. THen he reclined back onto the mattress. 

“Come up here, knees on either side of my hips.” Anakin glared at him the entire way forward, slowing his movements as much as he could. Obi-Wan let him, after all, he would get what he wanted no matter how long it took. There wasn’t much time before Anakin was kneeling over him, in the position Obi-Wan wanted but as far away as he could manage. “Something to say?”

“Is this what you wanted?” Anakin spat out with a sneer. 

“It's not exactly what I had in mind, no,” Obi-Wan said as he gripped Anakin’s hips. Though it hadn’t been spoken, Anakin understood the command for what it was. Tense under his fingers, Anakin let himself be guided down until he was resting on Obi-Wan’s lap. He ran a hand through Anakin’s hair, tugged on it to pull back his head and reveal his throat. With Obi-Wan’s other hand he gestured to undo Anakin’s infirmary gown and expose more skin. Soon the Jedi was completely uncovered, bare before Obi-Wan’s eyes. 

“This is more like it.” Obi-Wan ran his fingers over Anakin’s muscles, over every divot and crease. His hand came to the navel and he could feel Anakin’s breath hitch as he ghosted his fingers over the hair there. 

“Don’t worry little Jedi, nothing like that will happen today,” he whispered into Anakin’s ear. He pressed a hand against Anakin’s crotch, to feel his cock twitch. “Unless… you want it to?” 

Anakin’s gaze hardened in a way that Obi-Wan knew meant he wanted to tear his chin out of the Sith’s hand. Obi-Wan chuckled at Anakin’s clenching jaw. “Don't worry, I can take a hint,” he said as he patted Anakin’s face. Obi-Wan guided Anakin’s head down to rest on his shoulder. “No biting,” he reminded. 

Obi-Wan knew how much Anakin wanted to clamp his jaw down on the Sith’s neck, to make him bleed and taste the metallic tang of blood on his tongue. It wasn’t a very Jedi thing to feel, but Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would enjoy the taste. And yet, he couldn’t do anything. If Anakin had been any less tense it would have seemed to be the actions of two sleepy lovers, entangled in one another. 

Anakin tensed further as Obi-Wan moved his hand from Anakin’s cheek down his neck, to rub at his back. “Relax,” he whispered into the other’s golden hair. Anakin went limp against his own wishes. “Go back to sleep, you’ll need your rest.” 

Anakin could feel his eyes grow heavy even as he fought to stay awake. This wasn't the time to make himself vulnerable to the Sith again. Yet in the next moment his eyes slid shut and he knew no more. 

* * *

When Anakin awoke again he wasn't in the infirmary anymore. Instead he was in a lavishly decorated room, lying on a bed that felt like it was made of clouds. He wanted nothing more than to sink back into the warmth of the blankets and the arms cradling him and go back to sleep, but something in his head was yelling at him not to. 

"So you're awake," a voice announced. Anakin froze. He’d hoped this had all been a horrible nightmare, that he was anywhere else at the moment. But no, that would have been too good to be true. Anakin shivered as he felt the Sith’s hand lightly brush his bare back. 

“Did you sleep well?” Kenobi asked as he continued to stroke Anakin’s skin.

Anakin jerked away from the Sith's hand as it rubbed his hair. He rolled over to face Kenobi- he'd have stood up but even now he could feel his legs were too weak to hold him up for long- and glared. 

“Why did you do this? What are you going to do to me?” Anakin demanded. 

“Why, my dear, I believe I told you yesterday,” Obi-Wan smirked and leaned in close. “I’m going to fuck my pretty little Jedi when you say no me until you don’t refuse me any longer, and then we’ll see if my Sith cock has any influence over you,” he purred. 

Anakin’s blood went cold as Obi-Wan’s warm breath pulled away from his ear. He’d known that the Sith had had an interest in him, the man couldn’t have made it much more clear to him before, but it’d never gone any further. Anakin hoped last night had been nothing more than teasing. A cruel joke. 

"No no no-" 

The reality was far worse. 

Anakin tried to pull away. He didn't care if his legs were weak, he needed to run as far and as fast as he could. He didn’t get far before Kenobi spoke. 

"On your hands and knees."

Shaking against the command, Anakin slowly rolled over on the bed. There weren’t any clothes in sight and the thin sheet, his only covering, slipped off his hips like water. 

"Oh, aren't you beautiful," Kenobi hummed and stroked his ass. Without warning he slapped it as hard as he could, Anakin jolting forward in surprise. 

"What the fuck was that for-" He snarled and looked back. Halfway through his turn a phantom hand gripped his cheeks and turned his head back around. 

"And much prettier silent," Kenobi continued like he hadn't been interrupted. Anakin felt the bed shift behind him and his entire body tensed. He had no idea where Kenobi was, couldn’t turn his head with it still held in place. He couldn't demand Kenobi to tell him where he was either as his tongue felt like syrup in his mouth. 

Anakin flinched forwards as he felt something prod at his entrance. It didn’t feel warm or cold or anything really- Like the ‘hand’ on his head, it must have been Kenobi using the Force. Anakin clenched his teeth and whimpered at the sensation while Kenobi grinned behind him, out of sight. 

Anakin could feel his cock start to harden against his stomach, precome leaking onto the sheets as Kenobi took his sweet time ‘fingering’ him. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want this- and his hips still thrust back, seeking more pleasure so he could get off. A low whine sounded in his throat as he didn’t feel anything more, just the same tortuous stretch. 

His legs started to shake as every thought was pulled from his head until only white static, overwhelming everything else, remained. Anakin was drowning in pleasure and he wanted to sink into its crushing depths. It was wonderful and terrible at the same time. 

A small moan escaped him as a hand trailed across his hips.  _ Kenobi, _ he realized distantly.  _ Kenobi, _ he thought as he heard a small pop behind him and felt the man’s slick fingers press into his hole. There was more than enough room for them and Anakin was still aching for more as the Force held him open wider around Kenobi’s fingers. 

“Keno-bi!” Anakin tried to moan as the man removed his fingers and replaced them with the tip of his dick. The words didn’t quite come out right, muffled and sounding more like a groan than anything of meaning. “Don’t- no-” he cried even as he wanted more. 

Kenobi paused for a moment before leaning down and letting his beard brush over Anakin’s back. “Darling, I do what I want,” he said before straightening back up. Anakin took just a moment to wonder how Kenobi knew what he menat when Anakin himself could barely understand what he’d said before he couldn’t think anymore. 

Anakin screamed as Kenobi mounted fully inside of him in one clean move, nearly bowling him into their pillows. Anakin tried to reach for any sort of grip on the bed, but every time he thought he’d found a purchase, Kenobi fucked it out of him again. 

Anakin felt tears well in his eyes as pleasure mounted inside him against his will. He didn't want to get off on Kenobi fucking him, yet- Anakin keened as Kenobi thrust against the spot that made Anakin's eyes roll to the back of his head. 

"Do you like that, dear one?" Kenobi asked. He rolled his hips again in the same spot and Anakin tried uselessly to thrust back, but Kenobi’s hands held him in place. Anakin held back a sob as he was dangled just over the brink of orgasm. "Knowing it's a Sith, your eternal enemy, who's bringing you this pleasure." 

Anakin felt sick. He was disgusted at how good he felt though he couldn’t help but want more. He let out a sob as Kenobi thrust one more time and Anakin came. The pleasure was blinding and he moaned as every thought was driven from his head. He clenched down on the length inside him and felt Kenobi’s hips stutter. They thrust one, two, three more times before filling Anakin with his seed. 

Anakin flopped down onto the bed, completely exhausted. He ignored his own come as he curled up, trying to ignore Kenobi’s hands still on him. He shut his eyes as tightly as he could when he felt Kenobi prod as his entrance again. 

Anakin could immediately breathe easier when Kenobi’s fingers left him, though he knew he was still in the room. Anakin buried his head in his arms as he sobbed. How could he have let this happen to himself? He was supposed to be the Chosen One, he was supposed to be powerful enough to protect himself-

Anakin flinched as arms wrapped around his body and pulled him back against Kenobi’s chest. Sticky fingers were held against his lips and without thinking Anakin opened his mouth to let them inside. He flinched and more tears trickled out as a salty taste flooded his mouth and he realized he was eating Kenobi’s come from his own ass. 

Kenobi wouldn’t remove the fingers from his mouth until they were completely clean, he knew that already. Anakin felt like gagging as he licked and sucked every drop from the skin. When Kenobi finally took them out of Anakin’s mouth he sat up and wiped them on the sheets, making a move to leave. Anakin was vaguely surprised to feel he was still crying as he shivered from the cool air on his heated skin. 

"Why?" He croaked. Anakin didn't know why he was suddenly able to speak but he couldn't care to think of any possible reasons. His mind was stuck replaying what had just happened, over and over again. 

Kenobi paused from where he was stretching on the edge of the bed. Golden eyes traced their way up Anakin's naked figure and he resisted the urge to grab the sheets and cover himself. 

"Darling, why not?" The Sith left him there, shaking on the bed of clouds, alone with his come tainting him. 

Anakin couldn’t find the strength to move. Kenobi hadn’t even commanded him this time, he could have escaped now- yet he couldn’t twitch a single muscle. 

The Sith came back fully dressed, in a suit and cape of black, gold, and burgandy. Anakin’s eyes slid off the figure before him, turning his head in order to hide his face from the man. He could feel the bed dip down with Kenobi’s weight beside him. He felt Kenobi’s breath on his forehead and soft lips brush against his skin. It was soft- too soft for the man that left bruises on his hips and an ache between his thighs. 

“Stay in this room for me dear,” he whispered. Anakin didn’t think he would have moved anyway. 

Once Kenobi left the room Anakin curled up as far on the foot as he could manage. He moved the blankets around until he was inside a small nest just for himself, and cried as he tried desperately to warm himself up again. 

* * *

It was hours later when Kenobi came back. Anakin was still inside his makeshift nest, he hadn’t moved once in all the hours that he’d been left alone. He ignored the ache of hunger and thirst and the vague need to relieve himself, not having the energy to even attempt to find anything. 

Out of the corner of his eye Anakin could see Kenobi spot him and walk over. He lifted Anakin up in a bridal carry, boneless and unable to resist, brought him across the room. 

“Did you behave here, darling?” Kenobi asked as they settled into a chair. His hand was on Anakin’s thigh, rubbing it up and down, and from how he was positioned Anakin could feel Kenobi’s erection through his pants. 

“Fuck you,” Anakin said without any real heat. Kenobi hummed in response and ran his fingers down Anakin’s side. He didn’t shiver against the feeling of leather, just closed his eyes as his forehead fell to Kenobi’s shoulder. 

“I don’t believe you’ve learned anything yet,” the man hummed and tweaked one of Anakin’s nipples, causing him to squirm. “I think you’ll need a punishment.”

He knew what was coming when Kenobi picked him up and turned him around so they were chest-to-chest. Kenobi pushed down his trousers and pulled out his dick, guiding it back into Anakin’s hole. It hurt more than it would have with preparation, but Anakin welcomed the pain. It was better to feel more pain and remind himself of where he was and who had him, rather than feel pleasure and forget. 

Kenobi sat Anakin down on his cock with Anakin's legs spread forward on either side of Kenobi’s lap. What a sight they must have made, one mussed and naked, eyes red from crying, with the other regal and put together- the Sith and his pet Jedi. 

“Now,” Obi-Wan said. “You are going to stay here, sitting on my dick, until I say otherwise. You will not be allowed to come unless you beg me for the privilege, and then you will not be able to use your hands on yourself. Nod if you understand.” 

A wave of anger poured over Anakin then. He was not a pet! He was a Jedi- something in him had broken when Kenobi had- had  _ raped _ him, but that didn’t mean Anakin was helpless **.** He nodded his head, sneering in disgust. Kenobi just laughed at the fire in his eyes. 

They sat there for quite a while. Anakin was uncomfortable, sure, but it was a bearable annoyance. Kenobi was big inside him and every once in a while he clenched down on the length despite trying not to, ignoring Kenobi's grin every time. 

Eventually the man must have grown tired of waiting for something to happen because he hummed and tapped Anakin’s arm with a smile. “Increase sensitivity.”

Immediately, Anakin felt a difference and tensed. The chair his knees were touching changed from stiff to rock hard, painful and chafing. Kenobi’s pants weren’t just annoying now, the fabric was rough and irritating. Kenobi was so much more warm too- and the cock in his ass filled him so much better, caused him so much more pleasure. 

Obi-Wan slowly thrust into him and Anakin felt his cock slowly drag along his walls. A gasp escaped his throat and he could _ feel _ Kenobi grin at the sound. 

“I… will not… beg you,” Anakin panted. 

“Are you sure?” Kenobi asked and tapped his arm again. 

“Ye- _ eeeees!”  _ Anakin cried. It was too much, too much- everything was a ping on his senses. The warm air against his skin felt like sandpaper, his own hair was causing him pain. But over the top of all that was pure pleasure. Anakin wanted nothing more than to bounce up and down on Kenobi’s cock, rock against him until they both came. He felt so hard he was sure a single touch to his own dick would make him pass out. 

“Yes what?” Anakin sobbed as Kenobi’s voice sounded completely unaffected. 

“Yeesss, I-  _ please, _ Kenobi, let me come I can’t- it hurts-”

“Hmm. No.” Fat tears started rolling down Anakin’s face as every atom in his body fought a war between agony and bliss. He’d never felt a hurt so deep, not even when the very man who he was sitting on cut off his arm- and he’d never imagined such pleasure in his life. 

“Please please please Kenobi, anything- I’ll do anything-” the slightest shift of Kenobi’s muscles felt like an electric shock and his back arched almost painfully. 

“Anything?” 

Anakin couldn’t stop his sobbing. “Anything, anything- but please, let me come-” 

“Say you’re mine.” Though Anakin had said he would do anything, something in him froze at the thought of declaring himself someone else’s. It was the Jedi in him, balking at saying such a thing to a Sith- it was the slave in him, at putting himself under another master. 

Every thought of such things fled his brain once more as Kenobi tugged at his hair. It might have only been a light pull but Anakin screamed, swearing that he was being dragged across the ground. 

“Say it!” 

“I’m yours!” Anakin gasped out. “Yours, yours, do whatever you want to me but  _ let me come-” _

Kenobi let go of his hair and leaned back as far as his throne would allow. “You can come only after you bounce on my cock and scream about how much you want it- let me come inside of you, and then you can.” 

Anakin sobbed harder as he was finally able to move. Everything hurt, everything felt so good- his brain was swimming in all the sensations as he rose and fell on Kenobi’s cock. It was the best and the worst thing he’d ever felt in his life. Anakin’s hands gripped Kenobi’s shoulders for stability and something with which to drive himself down even harder. 

His muscles burned and cramped as his entire being focused on bringing Kenobi to release. Anakin himself had been dangling on the edge of a drop that would surely kill him, and yet he couldn’t wait to find out how far he would fall. 

“Ah!” Anakin cried out when Kenobi’s hand gripped his waist. 

“Did you forget already, little slut? I want you to  _ scream.”  _

Tears slipped down his cheeks as Anakin admitted to himself how far he’d already fallen. Following the demands of the Sith who had captured him for his own pleasure- Obi-Wan dug his fingers in harder and Anakin screamed. 

“Please, Kenobi, Obi-Wan, I want you to c- come inside me, paint my insides and fill me up then  _ let me come-” _ He couldn’t tell how close Kenobi was to release until his hips snapped up to meet Anakin’s. Kenobi growled in his ear and with a few more thrusts he came. Anakin followed him not even a second later now that he was allowed, his entire body shaking as his vision went black. Anakin passed out from the force of his orgasm, Kenobi still buried inside him. 

Obi-Wan brushed a lock of Anakin’s hair out of his face as he laughed. He brought himself out of Anakin and tucked himself away, then stood with Anakin in his arms. The Jedi still twitching Obi-Wan made his way back to the bed Anakin had awoken in and left. 

The first tests had been successful, in his opinion. 

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed as he stroked Anakin’s hair away from his sweaty forehead. They were tangled up on their sides in bed, Anakin held in Obi-Wan’s arms. They’d finished another  _ delightful _ bout of sex in his opinion, but Obi-Wan knew he wouldn’t be able to keep Anakin with him forever. His master still had plans for the Chosen One in Obi-Wan’s arms, plans that were slightly revised after Obi-Wan had been able to install the chip. 

Only slightly, however. Not enough to change the fact that Anakin coudn’t stay with him. 

Obi-Wan sighed and pushed away from the younger man on their bed. He sat up and watched as Anakin shivered a little at the feeling of cool air on his bare skin. He shifted forward to try and find Obi-Wan and curl back up to sleep again. 

“No, Anakin, come up love,” Obi-Wan told him. With another little shudder, this time signaling an order, Anakin rose to face Obi-Wan. He was drowsy from being woken up so soon after falling asleep, but they couldn’t keep wasting time like this. Obi-Wan sighed and went over the story he’d prepared for Anakin. 

“Pay attention. This is the story you will tell your Council when they ask where you’ve been, and this will be what you remember. You followed me to a small planet after a battle. We fought and you very nearly lost your arm to me once more in our duel, but managed to hurt me badly enough that I left immediately for medical attention. You were found unconscious by some of the locals and they took care of you until you were healed. Unfortunately I was smart enough to blow away your ship before I left, leaving you stranded until you could find your way back to a larger planet and from that planet to another, until you returned to Coruscant.” It started out true enough, with Anakin leaving to follow Obi-Wan after a battle to a smaller planet. After that it was a simple enough lie for the chip to follow, one that the Council would have to believe. “Now go be a good little Jedi, and forget everything that’s happened this weekend.”

Anakin’s eyes immediately went hazy as his mind turned against him. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force into Anakin’s memories to be completely sure that Anakin wouldn’t have an inkling of this weekend unless otherwise commanded by Obi-Wan himself. Like this, even Anakin’s impressive shields couldn’t keep him out. To his delight, the chip had worked perfectly- covering up every moment they’d spent together this weekend. 

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin down into his lap without him complaining and pet his hair. It was soft from being washed by Obi-Wan earlier that day in the shower. Obi-Wan was almost saddened to think that he hadn't had time to have sex with Anakin there as well. The Jedi had already been gone for as long as he could be without being suspicious, and now it was time to let him go back. 

Obi-Wan held back a sigh as he stared down at the slack face of the one who was supposed to be his enemy. Anakin Skywalker was a menace in battle and as beautiful as he was feral. It was a wonder to behold, and an even more beautiful sight to have Anakin submit before him. 

He couldn’t wait for the day when that was what he would see all of the time. 

“Off you go,” Obi-Wan sighed to himself. He directed his attentions back to Anakin just long enough to command him to get changed into his Jedi robes and clip his lightsaber on his belt. Then Obi-Wan watched Anakin walk out the door and out of his life until their paths crossed once more. 

* * *

“Kenobi?” Anakin sounded incredulous as he answered the holocomm. 

Obi-Wan ran his eyes down Anakin’s figure. It was the middle of the night on Coruscant when Obi-Wan called and Anakin was dressed in his nightclothes. Long pants without a shirt, and Obi-Wan’s eyes danced over the skin of his chest to make Anakin blush. 

He grinned at the red on his cheeks and thought about having that blush under him again. Excitement hummed through Obi-Wan’s veins as he was finally,  _ finally _ able to call Anakin back to him. 

“Why are you- how did you-” Anakin sputtered. 

“How did I get your number?” Obi-Wan smirked. “Why, you gave it to me, if I recall.” 

Obi-Wan watched Anakin’s eyes narrow on the holo, the blue tint making them appear even brighter than they were in person. Not quite as deep though, he mused to himself. 

“I did not!” 

“You did and you would again, my dear.” Anakin’s face grew more red as he grew angrier. Evidently, the Jedi had figured out that Obi-Wan was going to stick to his story and not give him an answer he’d like. Unfortunately for him, Obi-Wan was telling the truth. 

“What do you want,” Anakin finally settled on snapping. 

"I missed my little pet," Obi-Wan purred. Anakin's eyes narrowed and Obi-Wan smiled at the anger that danced in the boy's eyes. 

"Your  _ pet?" _ He spat out. 

“Oh, don’t you remember? Your mewls of pleasure, your moans and pleas as I had you under me-” 

“Stop! That never-” Anakin cut himself off with a groan as a hand flew to his head and he bent over. “What?” 

Obi-Wan watched as the memories flooded back into Anakin’s head. He’d triggered them and now he could see Anakin’s reaction as he remembered everything they’d done. He imagined it couldn’t be very pleasant to suddenly download a week's worth of memories in the span of a few seconds. 

“I didn’t- No. That never happened, it couldn’t have-” 

“Oh, but it did.” Anakin looked up to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. He could see the panic and fear there, as well as something else. Anakin opened and closed his mouth a few times, only small noises escaping as he choked on the words he wanted to say. 

“Why?” Was all he finally ended up asking. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. They’d had this conversation already after their first night, and he knew Anakin remembered that- he was mouthing ‘Why not?’ to himself already- but he could feel that it was more than that. “Why what?” 

“Why did you use me as- as a pleasure slave, why didn’t you command me to be- your apprentice?” Anakin choked on his words again, then snarled as he grew angrier. “Make me use the Dark Side, make me forget ever being a Jedi, shape me into the perfect Sith!”

“Oh, Anakin, it doesn’t work like that,” Obi-Wan sighed. “The chip only makes you obey my direct commands. It can hide your memories behind somewhat of a wall until I tell you to remember them again, yes, but it cannot erase them permanently either. And as for making you use the Dark Side- well, your mind is still your own. I can manipulate it to an extent, but nothing so drastic as rewriting your entire life, not in a permanent way. Every choice that a person makes, manipulated or not, is their own. And Anakin? When you Fall- and you will- it will be completely your choice.”

“No!” Anakin shouted back. “I am a Jedi! I will not Fall! I will not become your- your apprentice, or whatever else you have planned!” 

Kenobi chuckled. “Funny you should bring up my plans…” he trailed off as he watched Anakin’s face pale. “Come back to me.” 

“I- no!” Anakin refused even as his body tried to jerk into motion. 

“I don’t think you understand, dear one,” Obi-Wan said and ignored Anakin’s cry of ‘Don’t call me that!’ “You don’t have a choice. You’re going to come back to me as soon as you get dressed, and you’ll come straight here. There wil be no telling anyone where you’re going, only that you’re going off world for your time away from battle. You won’t tell anyone about this interaction or any of our liasons, write it down, or any other way of letting them know. You won’t even act on edge. Everything is normal. Do you understand, Anakin?” 

Obi-Wan could see Anakin grit his teeth and nod stiffly. “Fuck you,” he said. 

“Have you already forgotten what I did the last time you told me that?” Obi-Wan asked and grinned sharply at Anakin’s face. “ I believe this calls for a punishment.” 

Anakin raised his chin and sneered. “What are you going to do from across the galaxy?” His voice still shook, even as he tried to sound unaffected. 

“Whatever I want.” An idea started to form in Obi-Wan’s mind and he grinned. “I want you to call your saber to you.” 

Anakin’s hand slowly rose and after a few moments, his saber landed in it. Obi-Wan took a mental note of the resistance to his command. He might have chalked it up to the distance between them, but it should work the same as he was using his voice. Perhaps the distortion through the comms? Or it could be that Anakin had just been given his memories back and was responding slowly. Something to look into at a later time, he promised himself as he eyed Anakin’s lightsaber. 

“Pull down your pants and bend over the couch behind you.” 

Anakin snarled even as he followed Obi-Wan’s instructions. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin’s skin was revealed to him, inch by inch. He only pulled the fabric down to his upper thighs, but that was alright. It exposed Anakin’s ass to the air, and that was what Obi-Wan wanted to see. 

“Spank yourself, with your saber. I believe twenty times should teach you a lesson, though I may add more if you haven’t learned your lesson.” 

“Do you want me to thank you and call you ‘daddy’ too?” Anakin seethed as his hand drifted into position. He was holding it like normal with his wrist twisted so that the ignition button wouldn't bump against anything accidentally. 

“Now that you mention it I believe you should,” Obi-Wan replied. Anakin let out a short scream of rage before Obi-Wan shushed him absently. “I believe you have a show to put on now, don’t you?” 

Obi-Wan almost swore he could feel Anakin’s anger through the comm. He only smirked as Anakin’s hand moved and the sound of metal on flesh greeted his ears. Anakin flinched forward into the couch and readied himself for another hit. 

“Ah ah- What do we say?” 

“Thank you daddy,” Anakin bit out. 

Obi-Wan hummed. “Continue.” 

Anakin hit himself again with the saber, and Obi-Wan watched as his skin brightened under the force of the slap. Anakin was trying to be soft on himself, Obi-Wan noted as he continued. He might have let it slip but Anakin had forgotten to thank him for one of the hits. 

“Harder,” Obi-Wan commanded instead. Anakin obeyed immediately and his saber left an outline on the fat of one of his cheeks. 

“Th- thank you,” Anakin gasped. 

“And?” 

“Daddy!” 

“All together, now.” 

Anakin buried his face in the couch cushions. “Thank you, d-daddy,” he mumbled. Obi-Wan would allow it this time, to give Anakin a break, but he really should have spoken louder. 

Anakin continued to spank himself and thank Obi-Wan for it, and Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair to enjoy the sight of bruises appearing on Anakin’s ass. It wasn’t as thrilling through the holocomm as it might have been in person, but that didn’t mean Obi-Wan wouldn’t still enjoy it. He was patient. He could wait a few days to see it in person. 

Anakin started to thrust against the back of the couch by the time he was to ten. Obi-Wan should have stopped it, this was Anakin’s punishment after all, but seeing Anakin so desperate lit something in him. It’d been a few months since Obi-Wan had first installed the chip, and while he’d had a few other one night stands since then, nothing could be as satisfying as Anakin. Watching the show, Obi-Wan idly opened up his trousers and took out his dick. He ran a light hand up the side and gathered some of the precome at the tip to ease the slide. 

Anakin continued to hit himself and rut against the couch, gasping, as Obi-Wan hardened in his hand. He wanted to pull Anakin down onto himself and make him ride Obi-Wan again, or maybe shove his mouth down on him to muffle the noises he was making. His hand started to move faster as Anakin cried out and Obi-Wan imagined all the different ways they could have fun. 

“That was… that was twenty,” Anakin said in a strained voice. He tried to still his hips but they jerked forward again. Obi-Wan’s eyes were caught on the collage of colors darkening before him. The contrast of golden skin and dark purples were beautiful, and Obi-Wan closed his eyes to imagine what it would look like just in front of him and not through a blue tint. 

“Pull your cheeks apart and stay there,” he said with his eyes still closed. Obi-Wan’s heart started to beat faster as he heard Anakin groaning into the couch from touching the sensitive skin. 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to Anakin’s exposed hole. It was winking at him and Obi-Wan imagined filling it again, feeling it clench around his cock until he came. His strokes became faster as he came closer and closer to that edge. Obi-Wan felt his muscles tensing as he thrust into his hand, imagining it was Anakin. 

“Oh,” he moaned. He opened his eyes to Anakin, still desperately rutting against the couch. “Oh, Anakin, no. You’re not going to come until you’re here with me.” 

Anakin immediately stopped moving his hips, looking over his shoulder at Obi-Wan with tear-stained eyes. “Did you-” he said, and Obi-Wan came in his hand. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Obi-Wan promised, and then signed off. He left Anakin, alone in his apartment, bent over a couch with bruises from being spanked with his own saber. 

* * *

Anakin didn’t move a muscle as Kenobi strolled out of the compound Anakin had been sent the coordinates for. He only moved when Obi-Wan pulled him down into a passionate kiss and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

Anakin didn’t move at all except for when Kenobi told him to, too caught up with wondering how this had even happened. How had he not been strong enough or fast enough to defeat Kenobi the first time, or the second time, or in any fight before this had happened. How hadn't he been smart enough to figure out a way around the chip, or strong-willed enough to resist it’s effect? 

How he wasn’t strong enough now to resist Kenobi and his sweet words that his body reacted too, remembering pleasure where his mind remembered horror. He hated how he reacted, or rather didn’t react, just allowed himself to be led back to Kenobi’s rooms, and onto his bed. He hated how Kenobi slowly pulled off his robes and ran his hands over the bruises he’d made Anakin cause on himself. 

He hated how he didn’t fight, too caught up in memories piling on him from the times he did, and the pain he received. He hated how Kenobi  _ didn’t _ hurt him. 

Anakin wished he didn’t remember that first night back in his arms. 

* * *

Anakin floated somewhere between asleep and awake the next time Obi-Wan entered their bedroom. He could hear light steps approach him and stop just by his side, and didn’t bother to open his eyes at the light touch on his arm. Anakin just stood and let himself be led to wherever Kenobi wanted. 

Fingers danced across his body and draped him in breezy fabrics, more than he’d been allowed in the past few days. It wasn’t much, just strips of fabric hanging down between his legs and cold chains on his hips, but Anakin took comfort in them anyway. 

Hands continued to brush along his chest and arms, then focus on his face. A chin tilted his head up and to the sides, admiring whatever had been done there. Cold bits of metal slid up his arms and were placed around his ankles as Anakin kept his eyes shut through it all. Maybe if they stayed that way he could ignore whatever this was and go on believing it was a dream. 

“Open your eyes,” a voice whispered as he felt a kiss press into his shoulder. 

Anakin obeyed and was faced with himself. A large mirror showed him what he’d been avoiding through the days he’d been here- Anakin looked exactly the same. He looked better, even, no injuries from battles marring his skin and the bags under his eyes disappearing from the sleep he’d gotten. His face had filled in a bit more due to Kenobi hand- feeding him, and though physically Anakin felt better than he had in weeks, he wanted to sob. 

He was a prisoner here, a pleasure slave for a sith, and he hated that he didn’t look the part. His body was clean and well-taken care of, his limbs glittering gold from the powder that had been applied and his eyes sharp and bright blue, accentuated by the kohl around them. The sheer blue cloth and gold chains that had been draped around him complimented his skin and eyes, and his hair shimmered with gold he hadn’t even noticed being applied. He looked more beautiful and alluring than ever and he’d never felt more disgusted. 

Kenobi was behind him, hands on Anakin’s shoulders causing him to tense. He watched Anakin in the mirror and their eyes met, Kenobi smirking as Anakin glared then sighed and looked to the ground. He felt Kenobi shift closer, his body warm against Anakin’s bare skin. 

“Repeat after me, little Jedi,” Kenobi whispered into his ear. “I will be polite.” 

“I will be polite.” 

“I will not cause a disturbance.” 

“I will not cause a disturbance.”

“I will obey every command.”

“I will obey every command.” A slight hesitation. “Master.” 

“Good, you’re learning.” Anakin shivered at the warm breath puffing down his neck and the finger tracing its way down his torso. He couldn’t help but lean back into Kenobi’s front as the man-  _ the sith, he had to remind himself- _ wrapped his arms around Anakin’s middle. 

“We’ve been invited to a party, pet,” Kenobi said and nibbled at Anakin’s neck. He sighed and just let it happen. 

“Are you going to show off your little Jedi?” Anakin asked. He tried to add a little bite to his words but they just ended up sounding dead and slightly breathy as Kenobi hit a sensitive spot. Anakin’s hands flew up, his left to Kenobi’s hair and the other to his hands on Anakin’s stomach. He held Kenobi there, suckling a mark into the spot that made Anakin moan. 

He watched them in the mirror as Kenobi complied and kept working at the spot. Anakin couldn’t see the sith’s eyes like this, only his mussed auburn hair and bits of his tongue. Anakin relaxed as he floated on pleasure and let himself forget where he was, Kenobi only pulling away and ruining the illusion when Anakin was sure the mark would stay for days. 

“Stay here,” Kenobi whispered and then left Anakin to stand in the cold. Anakin wrapped his hands back around himself as he stood alone, shivering at the feeling of his cold prosthetic against his bare skin. 

Anakin was completely still as he locked eyes with himself in the mirror. They, at least, looked how he expected them to. They were tired and aching, reminding him of Jabba’s dancers on Tatooine. His eyes caught on Kenobi approaching him from behind and carrying a golden collar. 

Anakin couldn’t move, no matter how desperately he wanted to. He could only stare at himself as the cold metal clicked around his neck in the otherwise silent room. 

“Beautiful,” Kenobi whispered with his lips pressed against where Anakin’s skin met the collar, right on top of the mark he’d sucked into it mere seconds ago. He walked around Anakin to stand in front of him and continue to suck those marks into his skin around the collar. "And all mine."

"You never answered my question," Anakin pointed out. Kenobi hummed then sighed into his neck. 

"Unfortunately, no," he said. Anakin couldn't help but to slump slightly at those words, relief radiating off of him. "We still have plans, and those cannot be ruined this early by showing you off."

Anakin wanted to ask what plans and opened his mouth to do so, but Kenobi cut him off by tugging on the collar around Anakin's throat. 

"There's a built-in masking device in this collar that'll change your features enough to look similar to 'Anakin Skywalker', but obviously not be him." Anakin heard a click and saw a shimmer around his face before what he'd said was proved true. Anakin turned his head around and realized that yes, he didn't quite look like himself anymore. It was strange, to not recognize yourself moving in the mirror. 

"Two more things before we leave, dear," Kenobi hummed and left once more. Anakin followed him with wary eyes this time. Anakin watched Kenobi walk over to the same box he’d grabbed the collar out of, bringing over the entire thing this time. 

"Bend over the bed for me darling," Kenobi commanded as he pulled out a golden plug. Already resigned to this display of ownership, Anakin let his body follow the orders he’d been given. Without even thinking about it he spread his legs and arched his back enticingly. 

“Oh, darling, I could almost swear you wanted my cock,” Kenobi said as he set down the box next to him. Anakin could just barely catch a glimpse of another shiny golden item but all thoughts froze in his head as Kenobi lifted the fabric covering Anakin and ran a hand over his ass. “Would you like that? Me coming in your ass and plugging you up for everyone to see through your skirt, and having to keep it in you all night?”

Anakin whimpered as Kenobi pried his cheeks apart and leaned in to rub his tongue and rough beard over Anakin’s hole. His legs tensed at the sensation, which only caused Kenobi to lick and rub harder. When Anakin was sure his ass was going to be bright red and have beard burns for a week, Kenobi finally backed away. 

“Or would you rather no plug? Have my come drip out of your hole and down your thigh, knowing that it was your  _ master _ who claimed you in such a way?”

Anakin could feel a slight dip as cold metal pressed against his hip. Kenobi must have set the plug beside him, he realized as two fingers slicked in lube slid into him easily. He buried his face into the covers and gripped them with his hands, though not hard enough to cause any damage. Kenobi scissored him open easily, Anakin’s body used to being opened in such a way. 

It didn’t take long for Kenobi to decide that Anakin was ready before he grabbed the plug to force into Anakin. It was cold and Anakin shivered as it slid in slowly. Slightly painful as well, more of a stretch than Kenobi’s two fingers had given him. Hands pulled Anakin’s hips back, flush against Kenobi’s own, and Anakin whimpered as the plug shifted inside him. 

Kenobi moved his hands up Anakin’s side to his chest to bring him upright as he ground against Anakin. The fabric piled on Anakin’s back shifted and fell as Anakin stood but Kenobi didn’t care. His fingers found their way to Anakin’s nipples and he pinched them hard, bringing tears to Anakin’s eyes as they became erect. He could feel a wet spot growing on the front of his skirt as well and he couldn’t help but thrust against it, looking for any friction he could get. 

“Close your eyes,” Kenobi commanded as one of his hands made its way back up to Anakin’s neck. Anakin immediately did so and he let out a high whine as Kenobi reached with his other hand under Anakin’s skirt to wrap a hand around his dick. Anakin let his head fall back and his neck open to Kenobi’s mouth as his body ached with the need to come. Just a little bit more- 

Anakin’s eyes flew back open as Kenobi attached something to his collar. It was just heavy enough that he wouldn’t forget about it like he sometimes did with his collar. Anakin only had a split second more to think about what it might be before Kenobi stepped completely away from Anakin, leaving him hard, aching, and wet in the center of their room. 

“There’s no time for that now, pet. We have to hurry or we’ll be late,” he said casually, as if Kenobi hadn’t been the reason Anakin was here in the first place. He tugged Anakin forward, and oh, that’s what the weight was- a thin gold leash to match the rest of his outfit. Anakin almost didn’t want to follow it, see what Kenobi would do if he disobeyed. 

But Anakin already knew, and he knew well. So looking back down to his feet Anakin followed Kenobi. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as they left. He was covered in gold and in chains, cock hard and leaking and a plug up his ass with a face that wasn’t his. Anakin wondered if he could even call the stranger him anymore or if he’d been molded into something entirely new. 

He kept quiet and to himself the entire ride to the ball. Anakin barely even fiddled with his fingers, just folded them in his lap and sat there, staring at them, until Kenobi pulled him into his lap. Even then Anakin didn’t resist, just buried his face into Kenobi’s shirt. He wasn’t Anakin Skywalker right now, couldn’t be. 

So Anakin gave in and followed Kenobi obediently through the crowd. He couldn’t call himself a Jedi any longer, not even in the safety of his own mind. Not here, when it hurt to think of the people and buildings he called home, and not here, where Kenobi’s darkness suffocated his light. 

Nearly every being there was staring at him, at his exposed skin. He was fine with it in the privacy of Kenobi's rooms but here he felt far too exposed, even if he wasn't wearing his own face. A yank on his chain directed all of his attention back toward Kenobi. “Eyes on me, pet,” he told him. 

The collar bit into the skin on Anakin’s neck, cold seeping into his bones. He wanted to tear the thing off of himself, free himself from the thoughts that he was back on Tatooine and nothing more than whatever his owner wanted him to be. There at least Anakin had had his mother and the words ‘I am a person’, but here? Anakin couldn’t even control his own body. So he couldn’t rip off his collar, not unless his ‘master’ commanded it. 

Finally they reached what Kenobi had been aiming for. There was a throne at the front of the room, obviously meant for the ‘guest of honor’ and his ‘pet’. Anakin rolled his eyes behind Kenobi’s back as the man ordered something from a nearby attendant. He looked back around the room, trying in vain to memorize some of the faces behind the masks to report later. 

Anakin hissed through gritted teeth as Kenobi pulled on his chain again and dragged him up toward the throne. Settling himself down and spreading his legs, he gestured and the pillow came to a rest in between them. 

“Sit,” Kenobi gestured down to the cushion. Anakin followed his directions and knelt on the pillow facing Kenobi. He refused to touch him unless ordered to, and was thankful that Kenobi sat with his legs splayed widely. He could at least try to avoid touching him then. 

Anakin let himself float off into space in the meantime. He'd perfected how to do this the first week with Kenobi, drift off so he wouldn't be more aware of what was happening to him. He'd think of anything and everything but his body until he was commanded to do something, and even then he'd try to disconnect. It was both harder and easier then, the horror pushing his mind to protect itself however it could and simultaneously making him far more aware of what was happening than he wanted it to. 

He wasn't sure how long it had been when Kenobi called him back, all of Anakin’s muscles stiff from disuse. 

“I think I want you to warm me,” he said casually. Anakin’s eyes widened and his head whipped around to look at all the people in the room. No matter how adventerous Kenobi had been, he’d never taken it this far. He wasn’t sure what caused the sith to change his mind, he’d always seemed so possessive. Anakin’s breath hitched as he felt like every eye in the room was on the two of them, and they might have been. It felt like cold water had drenched him, bringing him back to his body faster than he ever had before. 

“Here? Now?” He demanded quietly, though Kenobi only raised an eyebrow. 

"Unless you'd like to ride me more.” 

"No!" Fucking in their  _ (their?) _ bedroom was bad enough, Anakin didn't need to let Seperatist Senators and guests see a Jedi, a Republic General, riding their enemy's cock. Even if they wouldn't know it was him. 

An impatient eyebrow raise and a not-so-subtle misuse of the Force on Anakin's plug had him hesitantly undoing the buttons on Kenobi's trousers. Anakin pulled them down just far enough to pull out Kenobi's thickening cock. 

He ran his hand up the length lightly then sucked on the tip. Obi-Wan’s hair found its way back to his hair and tightened, and Anakin got the hint. 

Anakin groaned as his jaw was spread wide by the weight of Kenobi on his tongue. He was used to the taste and how to best get him off by now and he moved himself to do so- But Kenobi yanked his head back and Anakin choked. 

"Did I tell you to do anything else?" he asked with a disarming smile. Anakin tried to shake his head but Kenobi’s grip on him was too tight. When it was released Anakin let out a puff of relief from his nostrils and slid his mouth back down Kenobi’s length until his nose reached the man’s hair. Anakin tried his hardest to keep from swallowing or moving too much, but keeping still was difficult when he was barely keeping himself from choking. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" Anakin’s eyes closed tightly and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes at the sound of a voice behind him. 

“Nothing important,” Kenobi said with his hand petting Anakin’s hair. Anakin tried to nuzzle back up into it. Kenobi didn’t usually hurt him physically beyond bedroom activities, but the threat was always there. Though it made Anakin’s heart shrivel he preferred the soft touch of the Sith Lord. 

Kenobi humored him and pet Anakin’s head a little harder, and Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. He was starting to relax into the feeling of the dick in his mouth and the hand on his head when Kenobi spoke again. 

“You can use him if you want,” he said carelessly. Anakin’s eyes widened at the man’s interested hum. He looked up at the sith pleadingly, making little muffled noises around the cock in his mouth. 

Kenobi waved a hand and Anakin's eyes shut as his hips were lifted up until his feet tested on the step below the throne, back arching uncomfortably into the air. 

Anakin could feel the senator's eyes on the sheer material that passed for a loincloth. His eyes watered. He knew Kenobi could see the pleading in his eyes, how much he didn’t want this- "He is rather pretty."

And yet, Kenobi allowed it anyway. 

A moment later Anakin was squeezing his eyes shut as the Senator lifted the cloth off of his backside and started to knead at his cheeks. He pulled them apart to reveal his golden plug. The senator pulled it loose, sliding out easily with the lube and the way Anakin was stretched out. Though he didn’t want to admit it Anakin immediately missed the plug and its warmth, not used to having nothing there after some time wearing it. 

Anakin clenched around nothing as the senator kept his eyes on Anakin’s fluttering hole. He could feel the senator taking him in, content to just watch until fingers pulled at Anakin's entrance. He kneaded Anakin’s cheeks on occasion before leaning forward and rubbing himself against Anakin’s hole, moaning at the feeling. 

Anakin also moaned, one of disgust, pain, and horror. He couldn’t believe what was happening- to be Kenobi’s pleasure slave, kept Jedi, prize, was already hard enough for Anakin to deal with, but to be rented out like a common whore? Or not even rented, considering Anakin nor Kenobi were getting anything out of this. 

Anakin shut his eyes as quickly as he could as he heard the senator shuffle behind him. He sucked in as much of a breath as he could when he felt the tip of a dick prodding at his entrace. It was thinner than what Kenobi usually shoved in him, Anakin knew he could take it easily, but that wasn’t the point. 

Anakin tried to keep the Senator out- Kenobi had already ruined, defiled him, he didn't need anyone else to- but it was useless. His screams of pain were muffled as the man pushed into him anyway, only to hear a sigh as the senator was fully seated in him. 

The senator's dick went much deeper in than Kenobi’s did- he wasn't sure which species he was, only that if Anakin did know he'd avoid them completely. The senator was buried painfully deep inside of Anakin and it only became worse when he started thrusting. 

Anakin had nearly forgotten about the cock in his mouth-  _ nearly _ being the operative word, Kenobi was large and he could never forget about the Sith for long in any case- but was quickly reminded as he was pushed forward into it. 

Anakin choked and on Kenobi and tears stung his eyes as he started to gag. He was able to back off a little when the senator pulled back, only to be slammed back forward as he thrust. There wasn’t any way Anakin could move to lessen the pain as he was taken from both ends. 

The worst part was, it felt  _ good. _ Anakin felt like he was back with Kenobi that first time. Horrified at his pleasure and wishing there was pain. Now, here, there was pain but even that just made Anakin feel even better. 

A slight shift behind him and another thrust had Anakin’s back arching as far as it was able. With every thrust from the senator behind him his dick brushed over Anakin’s prostate and had him seeing stars. 

Anakin spasmed as he came. His legs almost couldn’t hold him up; they were quaking so badly. Most of it wasn’t even the aftershocks- it was Anakin’s horror, and his wanting to just collapse once again. He didn’t have the option to do that, however, as the man behind him continued to thrust. Anakin could feel that he was close- and seconds later Anakin was trying not to gag for an entirely different reason. 

A few seconds passed and the senator pulled out of him quickly, and Anakin could feel the fabric of his skirt being used to clean the senator off before it was dropped back down onto his back. He shuddered at the wetness soaking through and chilling him, and shuddered again as he realized he was now completely exposed to the crowd below him. 

“Thank you, Lord Kenobi,” the senator said after zipping himself back up. “That was a  _ most _ delightful conversation.”

“You’re welcome, Senator Tar’zi.” Kenobi inclined his head and thumbed at the tears in the corners of Anakin’s eyes.  _ He was hard, _ Anakin realized belatedly. Kenobi had stilled Anakin’s head before he had come, but only a little more work from Anakin and the sith would have filled his mouth. 

The senator’s- Tar’zi’s- steps echoed in Anakin’s ears as he walked away, and Anakin couldn’t have been more faithful. But it felt like there were more eyes on his ass than Kenobi himself, and he didn’t know all what Kenobi would allow to happen. 

"Up for another round?" Came another voice seconds later. Anakin closed his eyes and tried to prepare himself for the night before him. 

* * *

Anakin’s thighs wouldn’t stop shaking by the fourth senator that had come up to fuck him. More had stopped by than just those, but most just wanted to speak with Obi-Wan rather than play with his pet. 

_ Most.  _

Tears started to fill Anakin’s eyes as the man currently behind him- the fifth, or maybe sixth? More?- thrust roughly again and again. He was already full, too full, filled up by the others that had come before him. Drool and tears were leaking down his face and Anakin felt the slick feeling of come dripping down his thighs with every movement. 

The man finished inside him moments later, stretching Anakin past what he thought his limits were. He sobbed freely now, breath hitching, the pain too much to bear. 

His fingers dug into the material of Obi-Wan's pants. He couldn't feel his locked jaw anymore, long past sore and stiff and now numb. All of his focus was on his abdomen feeling like it was about to split open onto the floor beneath him. The man behind him pulled out and Anakin could feel the warm semen leak out of his abused hole, drip down his thighs and fall to the ground. 

"Good boy," Obi-Wan purred above him and pet his hair. "Come here, pretty thing."

A few more tears trickled down his face as Anakin leveraged himself up onto one of Obi-Wan's legs. He collapsed as soon as he could, plastered to Obi-Wan’s front and leaking all over his leg. Anakin couldn’t care less that this was his sworn enemy right now, the one that had captured him and forced him into this situation in the first place. 

All that mattered was the unbearable pain in his stomach and the comforting hand resting on it. Anakin buried his face in Obi-Wan’s neck immediately, trying to distract himself with the man’s scent. There was smoke and heat, reminding him of Tatooine but more passionate and less dry. There was more as well. Ozone and petrichor, lightning in the midst of a fierce storm. An interesting combination, lightning and heat, smoke and water, but the contradictions only comforted Anakin as he tried to steady his breathing. 

“You did well, pet,” Obi-Wan whispered and Anakin whimpered. He closed his eyes tighter as Obi-Wan’s hand pressed more firmly down on his middle, rubbing some of the come out of him. Anakin could feel it leaking out of his hole and onto Obi-Wan’s leg, but neither one of them cared. 

Anakin shuddered and held onto Obi-Wan tighter as the man rubbed harder. More and more come leaked out of him as he muffled his whimpers into Kenobi’s shoulder, until finally he collapsed as he didn’t hurt anymore. 

Kenobi gestured for someone to hand him Anakin's plug- he flushed, despite the show he'd put on- and an attendant passed it to him. 

"Darling, I'm going to lift up your leg now," Kenobi whispered. He gripped one of Anakin's thighs and pushed it towards his chest until Anakin's ass was hanging off Kenobi’s thigh. 

Anakin held his breath as Obi-Wan forced the plug back into him. He wasn't sure how it didn't slip out again from the slickness of his hole, but that thought to a backseat to the pressure building in him. 

He whined at the feeling as Kenobi went back to massaging his stomach. It was just as soothing yet worse, as nothing more was able to leave him. He bit his lip to try and keep in another sound threatening to escape his throat. 

"Are you alright, darling?" Kenobi asked. And though Anakin knew it was a trick to soften him up- to get Anakin to like the Sith more- but that didn't stop his heart from warming, or him from nodding yes. It didn't stop him from burying himself deeper in Kenobi's arms or his eyes from slowly drifting shut. 

“You’re mine, Anakin, and I want you to know that,” Obi-Wan whispered. “No matter who you lie with, no matter where you are- with the Jedi or your rightful place by my side- you are mine. And no one else can own you like me.” 

Anakin shivered at the Sith’s words but didn’t try to escape his arms. The more he thought about Kenobi’s words the more they seemed right. They wrapped around him and sunk into his skin but didn’t tie him up like chains. Instead they were just there, present and demanding attention without giving pain. Anakin made an assenting noise as he felt the world growing dimmer around him. 

And he almost convinced himself that Kenobi's massaging grew gentler just before he fell asleep. 

* * *

Obi-Wan traced Anakin’s back with a disinterested finger. Anakin was laying on his stomach, sleeping for however long Obi-Wan would allow. He was always wary of sleeping in the same area as Obi-Wan the first day after he remembered, but quickly learned to take whatever he could get. 

Obi-Wan’s finger stopped at the dip in Anakin's spine. His hand flattened and continued to move downward after a moment, to cup Anakin's ass in his hand. He rubbed the soft skin there and Anakin groaned and buried his head in his pillow. Obi-Wan paused and leaned closer to Anakin's head.

“You’re going to go into a deep sleep Anakin, and you will not wake up until I say so,” he whispered. Anakin murmured something under his breath and shifted before his breath evened out. Obi-Wan used the Force to lift Anakin’s hips and shove a pillow under them for better access. He spread his ass apart to stare at the abused hole. It was still glistening with lube and cum after the evening they’d had, and when Obi-Wan stuck a thumb in it slid in easily. 

Obi-Wan pulled it back out and shoved in two fingers, scissoring them until a third and fourth could be stuck in as well. Anakin moved in time with his thrusts, staying soundly asleep. It barely took any time at all for Obi-Wan to prepare Anakin, his body pliant underneath him and far too used to being fucked. “I wonder…” Obi-Wan mused as he stared curiously down at Anakin. 

Obi-Wan grabbed a nearby bottle of lube, discarded after last night, and poured it across his hand. He folded his fingers together in order to fit his thumb into Anakin as well, stretching him further than he ever had before. He drove his hand as far into Anakin’s ass as he could and let Anakin adjust to the feeling for a moment. Anakin trembled underneath him as Obi-Wan slowly curved his fingers into a fist. His legs jolted as Obi-Wan grazed his prostate and flexed his fingers. Curiosity sated, Obi-Wan unfurled his fingers and pulled out his hand. He watched Anakin clench around nothing for a moment, his hole fluttering. 

Obi-Wan flipped Anakin over so he was laying on his back and gripped his thighs. He pushed himself into Anakin’s slick heat all in one move as harshly as he could. Anakin was loose around him from the fisting he’d just received. Obi-Wan pulled out until just the tip was inside him and sank back in again, fucking him into the bed. 

Little breaths and moans were punched out of Anakin, even as deep into sleep as he was. He looked completely blissed out and innocent, almost like a virgin experiencing pleasure for the first time. It turned Obi-Wan on even more to think that he was the first to ever touch Anakin like this- even though he knew he wasn’t. 

Obi-Wan thrust in harshly again, desperate to pull more of those noises from Anakin’s lips. Anakin didn’t hold anything back in this state, mewls, sighs, groans, and cries escaping him. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tilted his head back, wishing Anakin was this responsive awake. The jedi liked to muffle the noises he made, determined to show as little pleasure as he could when he was resisting Obi-Wan. He came around after a few days, but then he was quiet and barely said anything. But right now Obi-Wan could pretend that Anakin Skywalker had followed him willingly, offering himself up to be used by Obi-Wan like he wished instead of forced. It was a delightful dream Obi-Wan rarely let himself ponder. 

It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to finish inside of Anakin, coming as deeply into him as he could. Obi-Wan collapsed on top of Anakin, skin sliding against skin as he pulled out and reached over to wipe himself off. 

He laid there for a moment, admiring Anakin's sweat- slick skin and shaking limbs, his cock hard and weeping. 

“Wake up, little pet,” Obi-Wan spoke into Anakin’s ear. Obi-Wan watched carefully as Anakin slowly came to. There was a little groan first and slight shifting, a frown that wrinkled his features, and then moving on top of the covers. As Obi-Wan watched he could see the moment Anakin felt the soreness in his body that wasn’t there when he fell asleep. 

Anakin’s head shot up to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Did you-” he cut himself off and glanced away. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Did I what?” 

Anakin glanced back up at him and then down to the sheets, mumbling something. 

"Speak louder."

"...Nothing."

Obi-Wan hummed as his gaze flickered from Anakin to the door. 

"Breakfast should be just outside the door, if you would be kind enough to fetch it for me," Obi-Wan said with a smile. It was not kind. 

Anakin stiffened and ground his teeth together for a moment. He swung one leg of the bed and then the other. He stood there trembling, held up only by sheer force of will. Obi-Wan tracked him across the room, doing his best to walk steadily and failing. 

He could feel come and lube dripping down his thighs, a not unfamiliar sensation anymore. 

Anakin fell against the wall to wave open the door and leaned down to grab the tray that had been left there. His legs shook as he straightened with the tray in his arms and stayed against the wall to catch his breath. 

Anakin closed his eyes and counted to five before he pushed himself off the wall to make it back to the bed. The dishes and silverware on the tray clattered as Anakin's hands shook with the effort of keeping it from dropping to the ground. He stumbled the last few steps and set the tray over Obi-Wan’s lap. 

Annan collapsed onto the mattress by the man's feet, completely exhausted. He stayed there until his erection made itself known again and he squirmed and pressed it into the bedding. 

Out of the corner of his eye Anakin saw Obi-Wan set down his utensil and move his tray to the side. "You can rut against my thigh if you'd like," he offered. 

Anakin blushed crimson and thrust his hips again. "Please-" He begged. Obi-Wan nodded disinterestedly and Anakin shot forward, nearly knocking over the breakfast Obi-Wan was just eating. He couldn't complain though, but with Anakin willingly in his lap and making the most _ delicious _ sounds. 

Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and panted against his shoulder. Obi-Wan continued to rest with one hand as he wrapped the other behind Anakin's back to pull him even closer. 

Anakin's hips stuttered forward and he bit Obi-Wan’s skin to muffle his sounds as he came. He collapsed into Obi-Wan, breathing heavily and practically purring from pleasure. 

"Are you going to clean up your mess, pet?" Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow. He watched Anakin flush a flattering shade of red, back up, and lower his face to Obi-Wan’s hip. 

Obi-Wan thread his fingers through Anakin's hair and groaned at the feeling of a tongue lapping up the come on his skin. 

He started out with small, kittenish licks but grew to longer strips until it was all cleaned. Anakin shifted until he was between Obi-Wan’s legs staring up at him, and smiled sleepily. 

Obi-Wan smiled back down at the Jedi in his grasp, petting his hair and taking another bite from his food. Evrey day his dream seemed more like a reality. There was only one thing left to do now, with every other piece in its place. 

* * *

“It is time. Execute Order 66.”

* * *

“What have I done?” Anakin stumbled and fell back as Palpatine rose off the floor. 

“Exactly what you were supposed to.” Kenobi entered from a side door, but Anakin was too shocked to react to the sight of the sith. He spared a second to think about why Obi-Wan wouldn’t help Palpatine if he was his master, why he would just leave him to die, before he was pulled back under the weight of his own despair. “Don’t you remember?” 

Anakin’s heart stopped in his chest at the words. Hundreds of memories flooded back into his head as a dam suddenly unblocked itself in his mind. Of being captured, the infirmary, the  _ sex _ and the  _ orders- _ Anakin felt like he could throw up as he moaned again. He was blind to everything but himself, those memories, and Kenobi before him. 

Kenobi’s molten eyes glinted in the light above him. “You will go to the Jedi Temple with your troopers and kill every Jedi there,” he commanded. “Any force- sensitive you see there must be killed, regardless of master, knight, padawan, initiate, or youngling status. There will not be a single soul there left alive when you are finished other than you and your troops, and you will do everything in your power to make sure that no one escapes. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, master,” Anakin replied, even as he felt a visceral sense of horror in his soul. It was too late, unless Obi-Wan rescinded his order- and Anakin knew he would never- Anakin would be helpless to obey. He should have tried harder to remove the chip, should have found a way to short it out, should have- could have- would have. 

It didn’t matter now. It was too late. Anakin wasn’t in control of his body as the Sith dismissed him. He couldn’t yell or scream, much less throw his saber away from him or stop walking. He couldn’t even close his eyes. 

Anakin loaded himself back into the speeder he’d arrived in. He let Coruscant fly by him, not paying attention to anything but not crashing. Kenobi talked in his ear, telling him more about his orders- what to destroy, what to bring back, a few other details. Anakin took it in without really listening. 

When Anakin landed at the Jedi Temple he was met with the sight of clone troopers-  _ his _ troopers- waiting for him. He knew that they were there under the same orders. To exterminate. With chips in their brains they could only follow the orders given to them. But at least the clones weren’t concious through this genocide, able to feel every muscle tensing and wanting to be able to pull themselves back. No, all of their horror would come washing back to them in time, once their mission had been completed. 

Perhaps some of them would shoot themselves. 

Anakin wished he’d have that option. 

Anakin began to walk forwards, to the Temple. He couldn’t even slow himself, take his time and hope that someone would notice something off and evacuate the Temple. Part of Kenobi's instructions were to finish this as quickly as possible. 

His heart sped up in his chest as they came across the first Jedi. The two before them- an older Master and a Knight- smiled at Anakin before they registered something was wrong and were shot. Then all chaos broke loose and the Temple became a battleground as the clones pushed farther in. 

Anakin tried to keep it off the fight as long as he could. The clones could handle it, he convinced himself, even as they obviously needed him. Soon, too soon, even he couldn’t ignore it and he had to fight. 

Anakin ignited his saber, and felt hope soar in the hearts of the Jedi around him. The Hero With No Fear was here to help them! Surely they would live! And he felt hope turn to despair as Anakin raised his blade against them instead of with them. 

Anakin’s fury grew as more and more lives flickered and died around him. Every one added to his righteous anger, his self-hatred at not being able to fight against the chip causing him to do all these things. As his blue blade shone in the eyes of another one of its victims Anakin knew that nothing he ever did in his life would make up for this moment, no matter if it was his fault or not. 

Anakin let himself go with that fact. He couldn’t bear to think anymore, just let his body react to the fight around him as he wandered the halls. Every Jedi he crossed paths with was a smoking heap on the ground and a tally mark on his heart.

Eventually Anakin ended up in the Council chambers. It was one of the more fortified areas of the Temple, and the last place Anakin had ever been before all of this. At least a few Jedi would have come here Anakin assumed, even as he very much hoped they wouldn't. 

He opened the door with a heavy yet apathetic heart. There was no one that he could see- then, shifting, and again the world froze. 

Anakin knew that this was a possibility, had been thinking about it ever since Obi-Wan had commanded him to kill almost every force sensitive in the Temple, down to the younglings. 

“Master Skywalker, there are too many of them! What should we do?” 

The younglings. 

Anakin wanted to scream, to tear off his own skin, to break his own hand and stop what he knew was about to occur. Instead, his blue lightsaber lit beside him. It shone on the face of the child before him, looking at him with an open look of trust. 

Anakin’s body moved without warning and against his will, to cut down the lives before him. All he could do was finish as soon as possible, to make them pass without pain. When he had finished, Anakin didn’t stand before them for even a moment longer. He still had a mission, other horrors to complete as soon as he could. 

The children laid behind him on the floor of the Council chambers as he left, where they thought they would be safe. Their still bodies cooled on the floor as their brother and sister Jedi were exterminated around them, only the youngest of the younglings to remain alive to be trained in the ways of the sith. Every other was ‘tainted’ in Kenobi’s opinion. 

Anakin wondered why he himself was kept alive as he loaded himself back in a speeder to take to Kenobi. He tried to ignore the blood in his face and hands and clothing as he flew through Coruscant. Why was he allowed to live when no one else was? 

Plo, Mace, Aayla, Mundi- all of them Anakin had felt go out. Every Jedi in the Temple had been dead, he was sure of it. Thousands of others had been killed by their own clones, the ones they trusted. He didn’t know if any of them had survived at all. Quinlan, Yoda, Ahsoka-

Anakin wandered back to Kenobi in a daze. There wasn’t anything he could feel besides the oppressive Dark all around him, no more light in the universe other than his own, and even that was slowly being snuffed out. Anakin felt poisonous rot crawl into his heart, his lungs, and out through the rest of himself. 

He embraced it. 

It was agony and rage and despair, but it was what he deserved. Only the smallest bit of him kept him afloat in a raging sea, and even that was dwindling as Anakin was willing to let himself sikn into the depths and cover any light that might reach out to him. 

Anakin stopped as he saw Kenobi before him. The sith was staring out the window, not facing him, and clutching his side. Anakin wasn’t surprised to note the smoking body of Palpatine at his side, the apprentice killing the master and taking his kingdom. Kenobi turned to face him, and- and-

And Anakin shattered. Before Obi-Wan could say anything to command him, Anakin was on his knees with his head bowed. “Master,” he whispered, his throat raw. He could feel the darkness rushing through his mind, wiping away all doubts and hesitation. He welcomed it. Anakin sunk into the sea, anything to drown out the pain of his brothers and sisters dying by his blade and feeling them leave silence and emptiness in the Force where there was once joy, once life. “It is finished.” 

“Good,” his master spoke. “Anakin? Come here.” 

It wasn’t a command this time. 

Anakin went. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday to me, for finally finishing this lol. (And!!! Biden won!!!) It's out later than I wanted but I'm going to use the excuses of 1.) school and 2.) my computer broke and I finished this on my new one
> 
> Anyway! This has been living in the back of my mind for literal months, and I am so happy to finally have it finished. It turned into a monster because I kept adding more and more scenes, and then more and more actual plot? Which was a little wild, ngl, but I like how it turned out!
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
